True Happiness
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: One-shot! Hermione and Ron discover the meaning of true happiness. Set a few years after Hogwarts! Mostly fluff, very little actual plot, but please read and review anyways!


True Happiness

"Ron! Get your arse in here! We're going to be late!" Hermione giggled as her husband came bolting into the room, shirt inside out, pants half-on, one sock and shoe in his hand and the other on his left foot. His hair was sprawled out at odd angles and he looked only half-awake.

"I'm ready!"

"No you're not, you great git." Hermione couldn't stifle her laughs as she strode over to Ron and started to straighten him out. "Oh, Ron what would you do without me?" she asked with a giggle as Ron kissed her forehead, simultaneously buttoning up his shirt.

"I'd be an even greater git than I already am." A few moments later, Hermione was happy to see that Ron looked presentable, unlike the spectacle that had stood before her a little while earlier.

"Ready then? We're already late to Harry's game, you know."

"Yes, 'Mione. I'm ready." He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand as the disapparated.

**Quidditch Stadium**

"There you two are! The game's already started!"

"I know, I'm so sorry, Ginny. You're brother here had a bit of trouble getting out of bed." Hermione hugged Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, well we should have expected that."

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly as he hugged his sister. "I'm not always late!" She gave him a skeptical look before kissing him on the cheek. "Okay, so maybe I am."

"You'd think after being married to this one for almost a year now she'd have rubbed off on him," Fred said with a smile as he hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah well, your brother's one of the more stubborn Weasleys, so what can I do?"

"Ah, but remember, Hermione dear, you're a Weasley now too," George said with a smirk as he followed Fred's example.

"Yes, you've joined the clan of hotheaded, stubborn fools that we are." Charlie laughed as he greeted Hermione. The entire Weasley family was in the top box of the Quidditch stadium. The game was between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. Harry was on Puddlemere along with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, the twin's wives, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, both good friends of the twins who had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary.

"Ah, well, I suppose I can deal with that considering the benefits." Hermione laughed as she and Ron sat down with the rest of the family to watch the game.

"You just had to make it this game, didn't you?" Ron asked, annoyed. "Seeing my favorite team play against the team that all of my friends play for ... well its rather unnerving."

"Woah, Ron with the big words there. I guess you are rubbing off on him, 'Mione." George grinned cheekily as Ron threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"No, there really is a reason for all of this though," Fred said with a mischievous smile.

"And what would that reason be, Fred Weasley?" questioned the eldest Mrs. Weasley with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's because ---" Fred's voice was drowned out by that of the announcer.

"Puddlemere is sorry to announce that this will be the last game for Katie Bell, their chaser of almost five years. She has informed the team that she will be taking Maternity Leave, after which she will not be returning to the team, as to become a stay at home mom. Her husband, Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere, will also be taking some leave, but will be returning after the first of the year. The owner, coaches, team, and fans would like to offer our congratulations to the happy couple." Katie and Oliver waved as the stadium erupted in cheers.

"Fred! How could you not tell us?!" Hermione cried as she smacked her brother-in-law upside the head. Although the rest of the Weasley family was not as close to Katie and Oliver as Fred and George were, they were still considered family.

"I was trying! The bloody announcer interrupted me! And besides, George knew too. Why didn't you smack him?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked George upside the head.

"Fred don't swear."

"Ow! Jeez, 'Mione! Don't you know not to listen to that bloody git?"

"George, language." Amidst her children's squabbling, Mrs. Weasley was positively beside herself in happiness. She was going on and on to her husband and Charlie about how perfect Katie and Oliver were for each other. Fred and George groaned simultaneously as they knew exactly what was coming.

"If only you two would hurry yourselves up and give me some grandchildren. I swear!" Everyone chuckled and shook their heads before turning back to the game.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Late again, Ron. You know, we're going to stop inviting you to Quidditch games if you can't be on time." Harry smirked as he and Ron shook hands.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"Oh really?" Ginny asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was 'Mione's fault. She forgot to set the alarm last night, so we didn't wake up on time," Ron stated with a smug grin as Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Care to tell them why I forgot to set the alarm, Ron?" Ron immediately blushed; despite the fact that he was married to her he still didn't want his family knowing about ... their private life.

"Okay, it was my fault." Ron sighed, defeated as Hermione kissed him on the cheek and led him over to their seats.

"You've definitely got him whipped, 'Mione." Harry smiled as he sat down between Ginny and Hermione. Today, the match was between the Montrose Magpies and the Abbleby Arrows.

"Mate, she's had me whipped since she told me I had dirt on my nose," Ron admitted with a chuckle. They all settled down and started to watch the game; it was a good game, the Magpies and the Arrows were of about equal talent, so it wasn't like the Puddlemere/Cannons game had been. The Cannons were down fifty points before they were five minutes into the game. Granted, Puddlemere did have three of the finest Chasers in the world.

"Hermione, dear, are you okay? You look a bit under the weather." The elder Mrs. Weasley pressed her hand to Hermione and gave her a disapproving look.

"Of course. I feel fine," Hermione half-lied. She wasn't exactly feeling her best, but it was nothing serious. She hadn't been about to let it make her miss the bi-weekly Weasley family event. Every two weeks, they all met in their box for a Quidditch game and then went back to The Burrow for dinner. "Katie, how've you been?"

Katie smiled from her seat next to Oliver. "I'm fine. I had an appointment at St. Mungo's last week and they said everything's good. An appointment with Ginny as a matter of fact. Thanks again." Ginny smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Well its best if you have a healer that you know. That way you feel more comfortable. And considering I'm working on the Maternity ward, it was no problem at all." Oliver and Ginny exchanged a smile that, fortunately, Katie didn't catch. Oliver was extremely protective of Katie and, in truth, had come to Ginny and asked her to be Katie's healer until the baby was born. Ginny, of course, hadn't told Katie this, nor would she ever.

"Come on! That was a foul! Are you blind?!" Fred yelled down at the referee. In moments, the entire Weasley family was on their feet, yelling. That was how they spent the majority of the Quidditch games; it took one bad play to get them going and it was all downhill from there. Even Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley got into the game.

**An hour later**

"And Appleby calls for a time out!" Hermione sighed and shook her head, smiling, as she looked around her. Everyone was together, looking extremely happy. Their yelling had died down for the moment and they were all back in their seats, with the exception of Hermione who was returning with some butterbeer for her and Ron.

Suddenly, she felt severely lightheaded and dropped both the bottles as she reached up to clutch her forehead. Everyone whirled around at hearing the glass shatter. "Oh my god." Hermione bent over slightly, trying to stop the spinning. She felt Ron at her side, trying to steady her.

"'Mione, what's wrong? Come here, sit down." Hermione took a deep breath and her vision started to clear.

"No, it's okay Ron. I'm fine. I'm just ... a little lightheaded. Probably from all the yelling. Go sit down, I'll get us some more butterbeer." She took her wand out of her pocket and scourgified the broken bottles on the ground.

"Are you sure? I think you should sit down."

"I'm fine Ron. Go sit down." She gave him a weak smile and nudged him towards the chairs at the front of the box. He obeyed, but shot a few worried glances over his shoulder. Hermione walked back to the mini-fridge and pulled out two more butterbeers. The game started up again as she closed the door with her foot and walked back over to her seat. She was about to hand Ron his butterbeer when a wave of nausea hit her and she crumpled to the ground.

"Merlin! Hermione!" Ron knelt down next to his wife, cradling her head in his hands. "Hermione, are you okay? Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

"Ron move." Ginny pushed her brother aside gently and knelt down next to Hermione. She checked her pulse and cursed under her breath. "She needs to get to St. Mungo's now!"

Thirty minutes later, the entire Weasley family, along with Oliver and Katie, were sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Ginny rushed out and gave Ron a worried glance. "Ron can you fill these out please?" She handed him a clipboard with several papers on it and a quill. She didn't bother waiting for his answer as she scurried back through the door.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Her medical information." Ron sighed as he started to fill out the forms. Although it had only taken him a few minutes to fill them out, it felt like an eternity. He got up and strode over to the desk, handing the clipboard and quill back to the smiling witch.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Healer ... umm, Healer Weasley will be out in a moment to speak with you." The witch smiled warmly and motioned for him to sit back down.

"What did she say, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

"That 'Healer Weasley' would be out to talk to us soon." Ron raked his hands through his crimson locks and sighed heavily. "Merlin."

"It's going to be okay, mate." Harry squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "This is 'Mione we're talking about. She'll be fine." Ron shrugged wordlessly and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, if I don't let you in, she's going to hex me. So I suppose I have no choice." Ron looked up to see a rather annoyed-looking Ginny Weasley standing a few yards away from him.

"Me?" he asked, stupidly.

"Yes, you. Now come on!" Ron got up and followed Ginny, but his smile did not appear until he saw Hermione. She was sitting on one of the hospital's beds, swatting the hand of the Healer who was trying to examine her.

"Just go away, will you?! I want to see my husband," she cried indignantly.

"I'm here, love." Hermione looked up and smiled as Ron strode over to her. He sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her tightly.

"You know, I never thought my sweet little sister-in-law could be such a pain in the ass!" Ginny tried to look annoyed, but couldn't stop the smile that was tugging on the corners of her mouth as she watched Ron fuss over Hermione.

"Hey, I resent that."

"And you should!" Ginny turned to the other two healers in the room. "I'll take things from here, thanks." They threw a perturbed look back at Hermione before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ron."

"Yeah, well considering that's what you said just before you collapsed, I'm rather inclined _not_ to believe you." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron stroked her cheek affectionately.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this Kodak moment, but would either of you like to know why it is that Hermione fainted?" Ginny smirked as Ron gave her an agitated expression. She could tell that he was still extremely worried about Hermione.

"Yes, we'd like to know!"

"Alright, Ron. Jeez, don't get your knickers in a knot." Ginny sighed and sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed. "You, my dear," Ginny pointed to Hermione with a stern look on her face, "need to take better care of yourself. And you," she pointed to Ron, who looked confused, "need to make sure she takes better care of herself."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ginny."

"Calm down Ron, I'm getting to that. The reason you fainted is because you haven't been taking good enough care of yourself considering the circumstances." Ginny tried to hide her smile; she couldn't wait to tell them what the circumstances were, but she wanted to make them wait just a little while longer. She decided it was payback for them keeping their engagement from the family for an entire month.

"And what, exactly, are the circumstances, Ginny?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone of voice. Ron nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Well when you're eating for three and you only eat enough for one, there's bound to be some repercussions." Ginny grinned as realization came over Hermione's face.

"Oh my god. Ginny are you serious?"

"What?! What's going on?!" Ron asked, looking even more confused, if that was possible.

"Yeah, 'Mione I'm 100 percent serious. You're pregnant." Ron stared at her with wide eyes before he slowly turned his gaze to Hermione, who was looking absolutely adorable, in his opinion. She had her hand over her open mouth and her eyes were wide, but crinkled like when she smiled.

"Merlin ... 'Mione, we're pregnant," Ron whispered. Hermione turned to look at her husband; she was positively beaming.

"Ron, we're pregnant." She giggled slightly, realizing how strange, yet right it felt to say that.

"We're pregnant," they said at the same time, before Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms. Ginny smiled and silently slipped out of the room to give her brother and sister-in-law some time alone. She walked out into the waiting room, all smiles, to see her family giving her worried looks.

"Hermione's fine, everyone. She's just fine." There was a collective sigh of relief as she went and sat down in Ron's vacated seat.

"What happened, Ginerva?"

"I can't tell you, Mum. That's for Ron and Hermione to tell you. But right now, I think they need a moment alone –-" Before Ginny could say any more, Ron burst into the waiting room with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh Merlin," Ginny muttered inaudibly, trying to stifle a laugh.

Ron strode over to his family, grinning like an idiot. "I'm going to be a dad!" With that, he turned around and ran back out of the waiting room, as the eyes of the entire Weasley family shifted to rest on Ginny.

"Yup. 'Mione fainted because she's not been eating enough. She's eating for three now." Ginny chuckled to herself as she noticed her mother's eyes start to fill with tears.

"Three?! As in ... twins?" Angelina asked with a horrified expression on her face.

Ginny giggled, "I'm afraid so."

Back in Hermione's room, she and Ron were still reeling from the news. "Wait Ron ... she said I need to be eating for three ... oh Merlin! It's twins, Ron!" Hermione squealed as Ron grinned and caught her up in yet another hug.

**Five Months Later, Ron and Hermione's Flat**

"Hermione, I'm home!" Ron dropped his cloak and keys by the door as Hermione waddled out of the bedroom to greet him. He smiled fondly at her and kissed her. She looked so adorable, in his opinion; seven and a half months pregnant with twins caused her stomach to be quite large. "How're you feeling?" Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's stomach, as well, as was his tradition.

"Fine," she answered dryly. Ron cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He'd been wading through paperwork all day; Aurors had to do a lot more paperwork than he would have imagined. And the one thing that kept him going was the thought of being able to see her again. "Don't look at me like that." Hermione turned away from Ron and toddled over to the couch, where Ron helped her sit down.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at you like you're beautiful, because you are." Ron sat down next to her and started to rub her large stomach affectionately.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm a cow Ron! In case you haven't noticed!" She turned away from him as best she could, pushing his hand away from her stomach, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm a bloody cow! Nothing's stopping you from running off with some cute little witch!"

"Oh, come on now, Hermione. You want to know what's stopping me?" Hermione nodded slightly; Ron was used to her emotional bouts, but knew just the way to calm her. "I would never be able to leave you or this family," he touched her stomach lightly, "because I love you too much. It would kill me. Besides, I think you look just as beautiful now as you did six months ago. Ever since we found out, you've been like glowing. 'Giving off maternal warmth' is what Mum called it. But whatever it is, it's bloody beautiful."

"Ron, watch your language. Merlin, if you keep that up, our children will be swearing like sailors before they even leave the womb."

"Swearing like what?" Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"Never mind Ron."

**One Month Later, Weasley Quidditch Stadium Box**

"Oy! Would it kill you two to be on time once?" Harry asked, smacking Ron upside the head playfully.

"Ron here refused to let me apparate or floo and seeing as my car is in the shop, we had to get a portkey. Which he," Hermione jerked her thumb towards her husband, "spent half an hour scolding me for. Saying I shouldn't using portkey and all that rubbish."

"A witch who's 8 and a half months pregnant should not be traveling by portkey! Let alone floo or apparation!"

"He's right, 'Mione. You should be traveling by car and nothing else." Hermione shot Harry a look that said 'I cannot believe you are agreeing with that prat'.

"Hey! Pregnant lady! Come join me!" Katie said from her seat, waving at Hermione.

"Hey! Other pregnant lady!" The two women laughed as Hermione sat down, with a little difficulty but Ron was at her side to help in seconds flat. Oliver and Ron were hovering nearby, throughout the entire game, as they always were, shooting worried looks at their wives.

"Oy, Ron. You worry far too much," Hermione said after she had caught him watching her for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Yeah, well that's my job, dear." He smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek before continuing his conversation about Puddlmere with Harry. The game wasn't very interesting. It was the Tutshill Tornados against Pride of Portree, everyone knew the Prides would win; the Tornados really did suck, so the game wasn't all that interesting.

"Of course we're in good position for the Cup. Since we're so high up in the standings, we have a four-week break while the other teams whose standing hasn't been determined yet finish playing." Ron nodded and opened his mouth to say something, when the announcer cut him off.

"Portree calls for a time out." Harry's eyes lit up and he walked immediately away from Ron. He strode over to Ginny and pulled her close, pointing for her to look at the scoreboard.

"What're you doing Harry?"

"Just watch." A few seconds later, the scoreboard changed to a scrolling banner that said: _Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the supreme honor of becoming my wife? Love always, Harry._ Ginny gasped and turned around to see Harry down on one knee and presenting her with an engagement ring. It was a beautiful golden band with a princess cut diamond in the center. Flanking the diamond was a sapphire and an emerald, which Ginny would find out to symbolize her eyes and Harry's eyes.

"Merlin, Harry! Yes, I'll marry you! Yes!" Ginny laughed, tears of happiness started to streak down her cheeks, as Harry slipped the ring on her finger. The entire stadium erupted in cheers as Harry caught Ginny up in a hug, before pulling away to kiss her.

**One Week Later**

"Ron when this is all over, I'm going to kill you!" Hermione clutched the collar of Ron's robes as he smiled weakly and stroked her sweaty forehead. Ginny ducked out of the room with a smile on her face; she returned to where her family was waiting to give them an update.

"Any news yet, Gin?"

"No, sorry." Ginny sat down on Harry's lap with a sigh; she'd been relieved of her Healer duties three hours ago, but wasn't about to try and sleep, even though she had worked a twelve hour shift.

"Poor dear. I was in labor with those two for thirteen hours!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled and continued her knitting, oblivious to the pale, frightened looks that Angelina, Alicia, and Ginny were giving her. It certainly didn't help matters when she added, "It's genetic though; all the Weasley women have long labors." They sat in comfortable silence for a good ten minutes, or at least as comfortable as one could be under the circumstances.

"You're the Weasley family, correct?" A Healer had appeared in front of the large group, smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had asked that the children's godparents, umm, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, be shown into the room." Harry and Ginny stood up, smiling.

"That would be us," Harry said.

"Oh, come with me please." The Healer smiled quickly at the rest of the family before turning around and leading Harry and Ginny into one of the various rooms of the wing. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the front desk," the Healer added before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Hermione, who was looking tired but happy, was laying on the bed with one little bundle cradled in each of her arms. Ron was half-sitting on the bed next to her, with one arm wrapped around her and the other hand gently stroking the head of the baby in Hermione's right arm. They both had looks of complete happiness and awe on their faces.

Ron looked up as he heard the door click closed. He smiled and waved his sister and best friend over. Hermione looked up as Ginny gasped slightly, seeing the red hair indicative of Weasleys.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She smiled even wider as Ron kissed her forehead. "Daniel Harry Weasley and Benjamin Ronald Weasley." Harry gave her a quizzical look, but she just smiled. "You're our best friend, Harry. D'you honestly think we could have gone and not named one of them after you?"

"Hermione, may I?"

"Sit down first," Hermione instructed, before allowing Ron to hand Daniel to Ginny. Harry sat down in the other chair as Ron took Benjamin from Hermione and handed him to Harry. Both boys had Hermione's chestnut colored eyes, but they had retained their traditional Weasley hair and freckles.

"He's got his mummy's nose," Ginny cooed. Hermione simply could not stop herself from smiling as she buried her head in Ron's chest, sighing tiredly.

"Why don't I get them out of here so you can get some sleep, yeah?" Ron asked as he ran his hands through his wife's hair. She nodded and tried to stifle a yawn, only half successfully. "Sorry to cut this short, but 'Mione and the twins are really tired. So ..."

"It's okay, Ron. We can take a hint." Ginny, ever so carefully, stood up and placed Daniel in the left cot next to Hermione's bed. She turned to Harry and took Benjamin from him, laying him down gently in the right-handed cot. Harry came over and kissed Hermione on the forehead, before giving Ron a brotherly hug and leaving the room quietly. Ginny kissed them both on the cheek before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Ron smiled as Hermione scooted over in her bed and motioned for him to climb in with her. He did so, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest. "I never thought I could be so happy."

"Indeed," Ron agreed as he and his wife slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:** Meh, short and sweet. Not much of a plot, but that's okay! Review please!


End file.
